Love potion
by Heart of punks
Summary: Everyone is tired of puck and sabrina fighting. but what happens when Daphne slips them both a love potion? Things go from bad to....well,just embarising! Puckabrina!
1. uh oh

* * *

Chapter One

will fight,fought,will do it again

Daphne woke up to the screaming of Sabrina. She grumbled,and then walked down the stairs to see what the problem was. What she saw, surprised her. Sabrina's pretty blonde hair was now... Red. Very red. Puck was laughing histerically.

" PUCK!! .!!!!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her lungs. Puck didn't look to scared. Then,he spotted Daphne and flew over to her.

" Daphne," Puck began " Don't you think sabrina looks _way_better now?" Puck asked the little girl. Daphne looked at her sister's new hair color. Then at Sabrina's seething face. She quickly shook her head no and scurried off to the kitchen,knowing that any moment she could be caught in the fight.

So,she left the two to finish their yelling and went to see if breakfast was ready. Then, Granny Relda came down the stairs. The old lady asked,

" Sabrina... What happened to your hair?" Sabrina turned crimson and started to scream, " IT'S ALL PUCKS FAULT!!! HE PUT FOOD COLORING IN MY SHAMPOO!!!!" Sabrina lunged at the boy and they both fell over the couch. Arms,legs and yelling came from over the couch. Granny sighed and pulled the two apart.

"Sabrina, It will wash out. Puck, it does NOT look better that way. Now you two stop yelling at each other for breakfast okay?" They both huffed and stomped towards the table. Granny quickly wipped up purple jello that tasted just like waffles. Uncle J and Mr. C came down and took one look at the daggers the two kids were starring into each other and guessed they were fighting.

Puck shoved food into his mouth, glarring at Sabrina all the while. Sabrina returned the glare,but stabbed the purple jellow,over and over and over again. Soon, when they were all done, Puck muttered something intellagible, in which sett Sabrina off.

" I stink?! EVER TOOK A WIFF OF YOURSELF?!" Sabrina jumped out of her chair,knocking it over.

" HA!! GRIMM, I smell fine! you just have a delicate little girly nose,which can't handle my manly odor." Puck crossed his arms and smirked.

And with that, the two were off,screaming and threatning each other. Daphne covered her ears and sighed. Granny Relda groaned and began to wash dishes. " Oh,those two I swear." She shook her head and sighed. " I agree with you Mum, Those two need muzzles and leashes just to keep them away from each other." Uncle Jake said. Mr. Canis nodded. " Yes,they do need to stop fighting"

They all agreed and commented on the behavier. Daphne was about to walk out of the kitchen when she heard something... " Yes, They do need to get along more, but, with those two, It would need magic to stop them." Then that, gave the little girl an Idea.

ZZZ

Later, when the day of intense yelling was over, Daphne slowly krept out of bed and walked down to Mirriors room. She stealthily ran in,and jumped through the mirrior.

Daphne found herself in the hall of wonders. Tons of doors led to tons of different things,but tonight, only one thing She needed. Swiftly, she passed the doors untill she found what she was looking for, POTIONS. Smiling,she entered. There was large shelfs filled with bottles and viles of every kind.

" Oh man, which one...?" Daphne asked herself. Conviently, she spotted hot pink,bubbly row of potions on a shelf. She went over and found one that looked like the one. On it it said LOVE POTION. Daphne grabbed it and saw a warning label on the side,but, being at the tender age of 7, she didn't care to read it. all she thought was how great it will be to not hear anymore yelling all day.

If she read the warning label she would've known how fatal it was, the warning read:

WARNING!!!!

Contenits are very powerful,

This potion, will be put in to action when the chosen two

drink it at the same time. This spell will be activated when

something comes from the heart, like a sneeze will ac-

tivate the females,and a cough shall activate the males.

This spell will only last untill broken by answering a hearts

command.

Or, when the clock strikes 12:02 midnight. Also, this spell

causes acts of the heart,which are powerful.

USE WITH CAUTION.

Daphne had no clue of how things would turn out, or that granny Relda and Uncle J would wake up in the morning with a bad cough and the flu....


	2. very good

**( okay****, No, Uncle Jake and Granny Relda DO NOT FALL IN LOVE. You misunderstood, whenever somebody sneezes, the love potion will work on Sabrina. Whenever someone coughs, the love potion will work for Puck. SOOOOOOO...)**

Chapter two

Daphne woke up smiling. Under her bed was the grabbed it and looked over to see that Sabrina was still sleeping. _Perfect!! Now..._ The little girl rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Granny Relda was cooking breakfast. Daphne gasped and Relda turned to her. " Oh, Daphne! What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

Daphne stuttered out; " Um..I,uh.. Wanted to.. Help with breakfast!" She answered. The little girl grasped the bottle tightly. Relda nodded, and then let out a big sneeze.

" ACHOO!!! Excuse me, I seemed to have gotten the Flu." With a shrug she went back to flipping green pancakes. Daphne wondered how she was going to get Sabrina and Puck to drink the potion, but without them knowing...and getting caught. She thought back to all the books she ever read about potions and spells.

In snow white, the witch poisoned the apple... But they didn't have apples. In sleeping beauty she had touched the spindle, but,they didn't have spindles either.... In Romeo and juliet, she had drank poison.... " Thats It!" Daphne said outloud. Relda looked at her questioningly. "Um... My button! That I.. lost yesterday.." Daphne stuttered. Granny Relda smiled and went back to cooking. The little girl grinned to herself. She would pour it in thier drinks! Then,they wouldn't know. But...

" Granny Relda, Can I set the table?" She asked. Relda nodded her head yes and Daphne hurriedly put down the plates and silverware,then the cups. She knew that Sabrina and Puck always sat across from each other,so she poured milk in the two cups. Shakily, she uncorked the small pink bottle and poured half of it in Pucks,and half of it in Sabrina's. Just as she threw it away, she heard yelling.

" AH!! PUCK!!!" Then A bang and laughing. Uncle J quickly ran into the kitchen, while coughing.

"Oh,man. Those two are at it again!*Cough* Ugh,and it seems I have a bad cough." Uncle Jake sat down and started to stiffle his coughs. Puck flew into the room, but this time, he was running. Sabrina ran in after him. " Puck!!! You little freak baby!!" Sabrina yelled. Puck laughed harder and threw a comeback at her. "Ha Ha HA!! At least I'm not afraid of a little old spider!" Puck said. sabrina flushed and then the two chased each other around the table.

sullenly walked in, and then broke them apart, by their hair. He threw them in thier chairs and then sat down. That sure shut 'em up. Granny dished out the strange food and Daphne looked in anticipation at Puck and sabrina. Niether of them drank,only dished out comments and threats. Daphne had an Idea.

"I wanna make a toast!" She cried. " To this wonderfully made breakfast! " She added. At first Daphne was the only one with her glass in the ,everyone else slowly raised theirs. grinning,she said "Cheers!" Then everyone clanked glasses and,all at the same time, drank. Daphne watched as Sabrina and Puck downed the milk\ potion. At first nothing happened,then thier eyes got wide and they became silent. " Puck,Sabrina... What's wrong?" Granny asked. the two stayed silent. Sabrina then shook her head and the color returned in Pucks face.

"Huh, Dunno, but im fine." Sabrina said. Daphne sighed,then wondered what would happen next.... After the family finished, Puck wandered out and then sabrina wandered in the oppisit direction.

As Puck was walking up the stair case,with sabrina behind him, Uncle Jake let out a cough...

**( Hahaha!!! The next chapter will be sweeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!! so please enjoy!!!)**


	3. warm

**Chapter 3 double, double, Sabrina's love trouble!**

(Before in chapter two,)

_Just as puck and Sabrina were walking up the stairs, Puck heard Uncle Jake let out a cough…._

(Now)

Puck stopped in his tracks, making Sabrina stop as well. "Hey, what are you doing?" Sabrina asked as she bumped into his back. Then Puck crumpled to the floor, and his body started to shake.

"Puck?!" She yelled and kneeled down beside him. He stopped shaking and didn't move. Sabrina put her ear to his chest, and his heart sounded fine. Sabrina was still looking at him when he opened his eyes. "Puck?" Sabrina asked."Are you okay?"

Puck's eyes opened fully and a playfull look crossed his face. He laughed quietly and sat up, where he was inches from Sabrina's face. "I am now" He said in a low voice. Sabrina didn't notice. "Ugh,well get up." She got up and walked towards her room.

Puck laughed again and followed her. Sabrina stopped at her door and turned around to see Puck leaning against the wall, looking at her with an emotion she didn't recognize. "What?" She asked. She glared at him, but he was unfazed.

"I've never noticed how pretty your hair looks." He smiled dreamily. Sabrina looked at him questioningly. He leaned against the door and sighed. "Um…okay…" Sabrina was getting freaked out now. She turned her back to him, and walked towards her closet.

Puck was still there when she turned back around. He had moved from the door way and was now sitting on the bed. Sabrina crossed her arms. "Puck, GET OUT." She commanded. He grinned and lay down. " Why?" He asked.

Sabrina wasn't about to let him get to her. "Look, Freak baby, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it won't work." She said. Puck's eyes glinted and he quickly flew over to her, trapping her in between him and the wall.

She gasped and looked up at his sky blue eyes. He smiled mischievously and leaned down closer to her. " Now what makes you think I'm up to something?" He asked. Sabrina could feel his breathe on her lips and shivered.

Puck pressed his lips lightly against her forehead, sending shivers down her spine. He traced his lips down the bridge of her nose and he slowly brought his lips to hers. Before he could kiss her, Uncle Jake let out a loud cough, breaking the spell.

Puck froze, and turned red. He backed away and looked at Sabrina before he flew off to his room. " What the heck?" Sabrina asked herself.


	4. HOT!

CHAPTER 4!!

Sabrina lay on her bed and thought about what just happened. _What was that?_ Sabrina thought to herself. Puck, he tried to… her face turned red at the thought of the word, Kiss. Shutting her eyes tightly, she drifted into a quick nap.

Zzz

Sabrina awoke to find Daphne shaking her. "Daphne? What is it?" Sabrina asked. Daphne answered, "Granny Relda and I are going to the market, Mr. Canis is asleep and Uncle Jake is out with Briar Rose. Do you wanna stay here?" The little girl asked.

Sabrina groggily nodded and Daphne left the room. Sabrina rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She heard the car start up and roar down the driveway. She yawned, and climbed down the stairs t find Puck, asleep on the couch.

Sabrina froze, thinking about earlier. She sat down in the chair next to the sofa and clicked on the T.V. Puck mumbled," My monkey…punch da kangaroo..." Sabrina smirked at the meaningless words. Without warning, Puck shot up and yelled," LOLLIPOPS!!" He spotted Sabrina and both of them turned bright red." I-I..um, uh…" Puck stuttered. The phone rang, making them both jump.

"I got it!" Sabrina jumped off the chair and ran into the kitchen to the phone. "Hello?" She answered."Hello _Liebling_! Were at the store and I wanted to know what kind of cereal you wanted." Granny Relda asked. " Oh, um..Fruit loops are fine." She said. " Okay then, we'll be back in a few min-ACHHOOO! Minutes. Bye!" With that, the phone fell out of Sabrina's hand just as Puck peeked his head around the corner.

Sabrina fell to the ground and started to shake." SABRINA!" Puck yelled. He kneeled beside her as the convulsions stopped. "Sabrina?" Puck asked as her eyes opened a crack. She broke into a smile and answered sweetly," Yes, Puck?" Puck looked at her, she never used that kind of voice with him before."Um..Are you okay?" He asked. She sat up and twirled her hair around her finger."Why wouldn't I be?"

He stood up, Sabrina doing the same. "Uh. Well, yeah… "He started to walked away from her, but he felt her arms snake around him and her cheek was on his shoulder. He froze. Sabrina would never do this! What was up? " Don't leave Puck." She said to him, no purred to him.

"Um, Sabrina?" Puck said as he turned to face her. She still had her arms around his neck and was slowly backing him up against the wall." What is it, Puck?" Her eyes glancing down at his lips. He gulped. His back against the wall and her arms around him, he couldn't go anywhere." Uh..Um, Sabrina, You should really..back up." But his voice cracked at the end.

Sabrina pressed closer against him and looked at him with her big blue eyes. " Why, Puck?" She asked, looking at his lips again," Am I…not good enough?" Puck's face turned red as she slowly leaned in towards him.

Their lips were centimeters apart when the front door banged open, followed by a huge, ACHOOO! Sabrina went pale and froze. She looked at Puck and backed away quickly, her face turning violet. She stuttered a 'sorry' and ran up the stairs, almost knocking over Granny Relda.

Puck ran out of the kitchen too, but this time flying out the door." My, My! I wonder what that's all about?" Granny Relda asked. Daphne shrugged, but she knew that the potion must be working.


	5. HOTTER!

Secrets revealed

Dinner at the Grimm house was, for once, peaceful. Puck and Sabrina didn't say one word to each other, much less a glance past between the two. It took all of Daphne's will power not to grin. When dinner was over the two red faced pre teens ran off to their rooms.

Granny Relda puzzled over the whole thing. "Well, that was odd. Puck and Sabrina are never quiet." Uncle Jake shrugged and stifled a cough. "Well, I don't know what's up with those two, but it's good not to there their yelling every second." Granny relda and Uncle Jake both nodded their heads in agreement. And that's when Daphne spoke up.

"You're welcome." The little girl said, grinning.

Granny Relda looked at her with question written all over her face. "Why Daphne, whatever for?" Uncle Jake was starting to get an Idea. "I made them like each other, so they wouldn't yell anymore." Uncle Jake went pale, while Granny Relda still didn't get it. "And how did you do that, Dear?" She said while sipping a cup a tea.

"I gave them a love potion."

Granny relda spit out her tea and Uncle Jake head banged the table. The grown ups looked at her, wide eyed. "Daphne, Why did you do that?" Uncle Jake asked, his head in his hands. Daphne shrunk in her seat and answered," Well, you said it would take magic to stop them, so well, you were right!" The little girl got up and opened the trash can, and rummaged through to find the little empty bottle.

"Here's what it came in." She said as she handed it too Granny Relda. She quickly turned it over and read the warning lable. Some of the worry left her face as she said to Jake," Well, luckily, its only for another couple hours." She stood up. "We better go tell them."

But Daphne let out a squeal and grabbed her hand." Don't! They'll kill me!" She cried. Granny Relda sighed, and sat back down. "You know mom… This could be good for them." Uncle Jake said grinning. And slowly Daphne and Granny Relda shared the same Grin.

*****************

Sabrina sat in her room and stared at the wall. She sighed. She was embarrassed enough as it is, but then she went and pulled something like that! She pulled the pillow over her face and and groaned. Then she thought about what made her do it, because she certainly didn't do it out of her own free will. She remembered the weird tasting milk, puck trying to kiss her, granny sneezing on the phone befor she- Sabrina shot up. " That's It!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs to find Daphne, for she knew what has happened.

**BUM BUM BUM!!!! Daphne is sooooo dead!!!**


	6. Magic!

Sabrina rushed down the stairs and called out Daphne's name," DAPHNEEE!!!" In the kitchen, the little girl shrunk in her chair. "Do you think she's mad?" Daphne asked Uncle Jake. "Um, by the way she's stomping in here, I'd say yes." He said as Sabrina rushed in.

"Daphne." Sabrina didn't say it, she hissed it. Before she could lunge at the girl, Granny Relda grabbed her arm and sat her down in a chair. "Sabrina, control!" She wagged her finger in her face. But Sabrina was only glaring at Daphne."What spell did you put on me and Puck, huh?" She asked(rudely).

Daphne tugged at her pigtails."Well, not a spell, Exactly…More like a, Love potion.." Daphne said looking off to the side. But before Sabrina could yell, Granny Relda yelled," PUCK! Please come down here!" Sabrina instantly tensed and quieted. Puck waltzed into the room, spotted Sabrina and took a step back." What is it, Old Lady?" He asked.

Granny Relda smiled and motioned for him to sit. He did slowly. "Now, Puck and Sabrina, Daphne has done something to you that was wrong. By now, you two might've noticed." She looked expectantly at them and they blushed. " Now, Daphne took it apon herself to make you to two get along. And by the means of…a love potion."Granny Relda finished.

Puck looked utterly shocked, and then turned to glare daggers at Daphne, who sunk in her chair to where only the top of her head showed. "Now, luckily," Granny Relda started to get their attention," It should wear off in about…three or so hours." Sabrina and Puck breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, all you two have to do is stay away from each other."

"Easier said than done." Sabrina commented. Granny Relda ignored her. "Now you two can…can…C-AHOOOO! Oh, bless me!" Granny Relda wiped her nose and left the room. Sabrina however, had gone pale. Uncle Jake was immediately suspicious." 'Brina? You okay?" Some of the color returned to her face and she said sweetly," Of coarse." But Puck knew that sweet voice. It was exactly how she sounded before she was all over him.

He stood up, but Sabrina ad somehow snuck up behind him." Where you goin?" She asked. Puck gulped." I was going.." He ran out before he could finish. Sabrina started after him, but Uncle Jake grabbed her from behind. "LET GO!! PUCK!!" She yelled as she struggled against him."Sabrina! Snap out of it! Ugh, MOM!" He called to granny relda.

She appeared in the doorway."I think I know now what triggers the love potion! When you sneez, Sabrina falls in love with Puck. And I think, When I cough, Puck falls in love with Sabrina. OW!" He cried. Sabrina had struggled with him through his whole sentence and finally bit his arm. She ran like made for the stairs. "Mom! Sneeze! Hurry!" Uncle Jake commanded. Which was easy, since Granny Relda had one coming. She sneezed quite loudly and Sabrina stopped.

She walked back into the kitchen in a stagger." What just happened?" She asked. Uncle Jake explained how the potion was activated and Sabrina nodded as it added up. "So…You guy's will keep us from each other..right?" Puck's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. That's when the fly on the wall transformed into a scared looking Puck.

Uncle Jake nodded. He glanced at the clock. It read; 10:32. " Good thing is, the spell should wear off in about…two hours or so. He looked at Sabrina and Puck." Until then, I'll take Puck. Mom, you got Sabrina."

**************************************

The next hour was almost all Uncle Jake and Granny Relda could take. They had to practically tackle them several times. It was 11:55 and Granny Relda and Uncle Jake(Making sure Puck and Sabrina were asleep) had konked out. But, as luck should have it, They both woke up at exactly the same time, because, unfortanuntly, Uncle Jake and Granny Relda had coughed and sneezed in their sleep.

They both crept out of their rooms, and both of them being effected by the love potion, no one could stop them. They met out in the hall, and walked hand in hand down the stairs." Sabrina, I think I'm..in love with you." His eyes were cloudy, and his voice higher than usual. Sabrina's eyes were glazed as she answered," Oh Puck Darling! I've longed for those words." Sabrina said in her sweet voice.

The clock read 12:00 as they stood near the couch. "Sabrina, Your hair, your eyes, your touch. I love it all, and I want it all." Puck said. "Oh, Puck! Those words were like music carried in a soft breeze that was blown to me." Sabrina said in that sickeningly sweet voice.

12:01.

" Oh, Sabrina, my love." He said.

"Oh Puck, my darling." She said.

The two started to lean in. 40 seconds left. Daphne stood frozen and unnoticed at the foot of the stairs. 30 seconds left, and they edged closer. Granny Relda joined her and also froze.15 seconds. Uncle Jake joined the other two and looked at the clock, 10 seconds left, then at the two preteens leaning everso closer.

The clocked ticked away the remaining 5 seconds, but it was too late, their lips had touched. Their faces were twisted with emotion. It was 30 seconds past 12:02. "Huh? Isn't the love potion supposed to wear off by now?" Uncle Jake whispered. "Granny Relda whispered back,"I don't know, mabey the clock is fast. Daphne looked at them." Of coarse it's worn off!" She angrily whispered. That's when it clicked. Granny Relda and Uncle Jake let out 'oh…OH!'s .

The two making-outies toppled over the couch, only their feet sticking out. It was 12:03, and the love potion wasn't the magic going on at that moment. ; )

**(Ta da! My best fan fic ever! Hope you enjoyed!!!! And just so you know, when they toppled over the couch, Uncle Jake quickly pulled them apart and said, 'you two! Come on!' then the next morning they never talked about it again. OH YEAH! and Daphne '**_**mysteriously**_**' woke up on the front lawn covered in peanut butter and golf balls glued to her head. Mysteriously. *wink*)**


End file.
